Fuck Veritaserum
by Glowingwithsunshine
Summary: When you lock three Slytherins with three Gryffindor in an enclosed space, for less than two minutes there would be disturbance...But then when you add veritaserum to the mix, well disaster is sure to be the only out-come


It was supposed to be a form of house unity, they lock the three unofficial 'rulers' of rival houses together, that is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, would be trapped together in an enclosed space, after being given veritaserum to drink, and they are not allowed to leave until they make peace, or at least be civil with one other, ofcourse what is said there can never be told to anyone, so whatever secrets the veritaserum forces out of them, would be just that, secrets

So that's where we find ourselves, the golden trio and the... whatever they call themselves trio, were on opposite ends of the classroom, an awkward silence befalling them, all having something to say, but none willing to break the silence

Thank God for the parchment that appeared in Malfoy's and Potter's hands, with questions to ask eachother

"Dray what did it say?" Pansy whispered in his ear, Ron doing the same to Harry

They looked up from the parchment,(and even if they were at wand point), they would not ever admit this, but they both rolled their eyes at the same time, mirth shining in their eyes, and an amuse smile barely visible, but what would I know, I am nothing but an all seeing entity that is only here to document the happenings of every dimension, but what they might admit, if given the right incentive, is the subtle nod they gave eachother as if to say you read the first and I'll read the other

It was Harry who started _"Because we know that you wouldn't even try to make things better between each other, we have come with a set of questions and activities, something that could help you, this are a list of questions and activities you can answer and or do, and hopefully by the end of this set of questions and activities, you would have realized that they people opposite of you are human, and not monstrosities"_

Draco picked up from there _"1) Why do you despise each other, starting from the one you despise the least to the one you despise the most. because identifying the problem is the first step in solving it"_

_"2) and after you had identified the problem, and seen the rate in which you hate eachother, we dive into the problem you have with their blood status, and house placements, with this you show that there is a difference between your dislike for them, and your dislike with their blood status and house placement, would you still despise them if they were in a different house or not?, and this would show if you are or aren't prejudice, and also to show that they're individuals behind the prejudice"_

_"3) when you have discovered whether you are prejudice or not, you try and discover the other's side of each encounter you have with eachother, see whether it's mindless bullying or whether they was a concrete reason"_

_"4) when you have established each person's perspectives on things, we can finally move on to making bonds, start small, what's your favorite color"_

_"And We can go up from there, but always remember to leave the question that wants to claw its way out for last, show patience and resilience, be the master of your own curiosity,"_

_"Draconis this is for you, no you can't try and figure out how this works, yes we would be notified, no again we would not give it to you, no you can't study the wards around, no you can't use what you find here against the gryffindors, no there is no loop holes I checked personally, and lastly no you can't kill the Golden trio, even if they ask or say something insensitive, and stupid, I wouldn't help you, you'll be going to Azkaban"_

Draco looked like he wanted to say something _"oh and no, you can't break out of Azkaban, you might even get the kiss, and no you can't recruit Dementors, yes they are very loyal, but can you risk the constant depression,"_

_"I hope by the time you are done with this you had made peace,_

_Loved,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_Head of Slytherin house_

_Head of Gryffindor house"_

"Wait what i want to know first, is how you know the exact time to read Professor Snape, end notes"

_"He told me and I quote 'potter, I hope your Gryffindor tendencies to jump into situations like a moron does not apply here, and you finally learn to use some decorum and patience to count exactly three seconds between each comer, and then, five seconds between the finally and the oh, and then back to three seconds, would you be able to follow such simple instructions or was that too complicated for the micro organ you call a brain to comprehend"_

"Hmm, he must be really happy today" Pansy mumured under her breath which got a nod from her friends

"Okay so who goes first, because I want to be back in my common room, before I die of absolute boredom" Blaise spoke for the first time since they came here

"How about a challenge, you bring you champion and we bring ours, the winner's team would answer first" Hermione spoke up

"Pick your Game" Blaise answered for his group

"Wizarding chess" Ron said with a smirk

"Deal" all three of them smirked

They brought out a board and Ron and Draco began to play, and after 20 minutes of wizarding chess, the winner was crown

"Woah, I had never been beaten before, Good game Malfoy"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, you lasted longer than anyone I have ever played. Maybe after ten years of constant practice you could even be able to take out my Queen"

"So we're first, Blaise could you answer for the group please, I want to ponder on how Weasley lasted 20 whole minutes with me"

"Starting from the least, Granger. You are an insufferable know-it-all, I'm sorry but it's true, I know you're brilliant, but can you tone it down a bit, you mustn't look down on people, most have masks, and must you always raise your hand in class, the mark of a true genius isn't one who shows it on a daily basis, to the point in which they are no longer spectacular, but is one who waits for the right moment to shine, but that's the only thing we hate about you, and that's why you are my least"

"And you all feel that way?" She whispered, they nodded "this is why Blaise is doing the answering, you would have been in tears by now if it was me or Pans"

He rolled his eyes "Weasley, you want to know why your above Granger but below Potter, well easy, because at least Granger has a reason to be prideful, you on the other hand, I don't even know what you have to be prideful about, and don't get me started on the fact that you are an ungrateful son of a..."

"Blaisey no cursing, that's us not you" Pansy interrupted

"oh yes, so your family doesn't have old money, who in merlin's sagging balls gives a hoot, so what if you don't get 24k crystal impeded necklaces for holidays, or have at least one manor in every country, you have a family that loves you!, how they put up with you I would never know, most pureblooded families would have disowned you by now, and you have the liver to complain"

"And finally Little boy-who-lived Potter, why you're at the top of our list is really nothing other than the fact that you are a wasted potential, Everytime we see you, we see what could have, if only you had taken Draco's hand on the train, we could have made a warrior out of you, but you didn't, and here you are weak and defenseless, you probably couldn't even do spells wandlessly talk more of wordlessly, you could have been so great, but you just had to be dumb and pick a Weasley, but no problem, it's yours and the wizarding world's problem now"

"And you speak for all of you", Harry asked again, they nodded

"Now our turn, we don't have a problem with you Blaise, you stay out of our way, Pansy, we just just feel like you care more about how many people you sleep with and how short your skirt is, than the fact that you're a witch", Pansy made a move to launch at them, but was stopped by Draco's hands and a shake from his head

"_Malfoy_ is who we have a problem with" Harry spat out his name like it was a disease

"I'm soo honored, I got Golden boy to sneer, even Voldemot couldn't bring out such fierce hatred from him, and he murdered his parents, I am so touched" Draco drawled with a roll of his eyes

"You are nothing but a pointy faced, dirty mouth, privileged, spoilt daddy's boy, who had never even lift his finger for anything but a manicure, I despise you because I know your type, you go around bullying people because you're lonely, and depressed, you go around acting like you own the place, and you hate us, because I get more attention than you, I'm more popular, because I choose Ron over you, and because Hermione beats you in everything..."

That's when the three Slytherins burst into uncontrollable laughter, "did you just say, what I think you said, did you insinuate that I am jealous of any of you, oh God, that is the funniest thing I have heard all year, popularity, ask any 1st year who is yet to be sorted which student they are most afraid of and they would stutter out the Malfoy heir, I am infamous, by the time I graduate people wouldn't be able to speak my name, I will be a legend...sorry scratch that I am a legend, so please get your facts right" .

But Harry continued like he had never been interrupted "But you know what really scratches me the wrong way, is the fact that you don't know how easy you got it, you never need to work a day in your life, you strut around school, with nothing to worry about because, you never have to work for anything you want you, you can just buy your way through like you did to enter the quidditch team" The moment Harry finished what he was saying he regretted it, he knew he had touched one too many cords, because he saw the mocking smile on Malfoy face disappear, and in its place pure cold fury, but he had five years of enmity, and he would not stop, could not stop, he was going hurt Malfoy, hurt him like Harry had been hurt by him.

"Ohh, he had gone and done it, Potter I advice you to stop talking" Blaise warned

"What?, it's true, you think he would be anywhere in life without daddy's help, how much did they pay you to be friends with him, it just had to be alot to put up with his trash all the fucking time"

That was when Pansy ripped out of Draco's hold and launched at him, but was stopped by an airy voice, as cold as a Dementor's breathe

"Pans, this is my fight not yours", and the golden trio, would never admit this but they had never been so scared in their lifes, not when they met fluffy, not when the went to look for the philosopher's stone, not even in the face of Voldemot, because they knew what to expect then, but this was a whole new side of Draco Malfoy, one they didn't know how to handle, Angry Malfoy they could deal with, Tired Malfoy they could handle, embarrassed Malfoy, they could, but this one, they couldn't, this they were never exposed to.

"Do you think I buy my way to everything i have in this life, that I don't deserve anything that I have, you know nothing of me"

"I get it I'm a daddy's boy, I am privileged, I have house elves to do my bidding, I have wealth to last me generations, I have great political standing, I am spoilt, I am a prat, but I worked for everything I owned, I have paid my dues,"

"You didn't go through eight years of constant magical exhaustion, to the point that even a simple levitation spell could turn you into a squib, just so you can get a stronger core, you didn't go through 11 years of political, ethical and scientific study, you weren't trained to be the perfect politician, you didn't watch your mates play in sand, you didn't watch them make friends and know that you wouldn't be able to do any of that because you were too busy memorising the components used in creating wolfsbane, and figuring out how to make it deadly, you didn't have to practice manipulation, to the point when you're soo good, you could convince Dementors to follow you, you didn't go through the constant torture of wondering if someone really truly wants to be friends with you, you didn't go through Years of constant use of the unforgivables to the point that you are practically immune to them, well except the killing curse, because only _Potter_ can survive such a curse"

"Only to hear that you can't use your extensive knowledge because you need a trump card, even though you have to listen to some mudblood know-it-all's consistent prideful remarks, when you know you can beat her in everything she does, without stepping into the library, or opening a book, or have to see the smug look on the gryffindor's face when a half-blind half-blood, caught a snitch that you had mentally caught at least trice before he even spots it's, and Weasley I let you stay up to twenty minutes, I could have won in my first five moves, but because I felt we might have be civil after this I let you stay long, but as you see that's not happening anytime soon", his voice was soft but because of how quiet the place was, they all could here him, it reminded them of potion class

"Headmaster, Professor. Godfather. I would advice you to let me out of here, before you have nothing but the bones of your saviour and his cronies", at first there was nothing, like they were calling his bluff, he gave a dark chuckle, and it became even colder, if that was even possible

"I'm being serious, and I'm still on Veritaserum, so you should know I am not lieing", and immediately the doors opened, and he stood to walk out, by the time he reached the door, he stopped, turned and walked up to where Harry was sitting, bent and whispered something into his ear, one that left him shock, and turning to look at his friends, but by the time he turn to inquire more from the blond, he was already gone, his friends not that far behind.

No one knows what he said, but because I work only to please, I searched through the dimension to find what he said and finally after nearly a century, I found what he said, what he whispered to him

_"Do you think that if you weren't the heir of the noble house of Potter, or the boy-who-lived, the weasel or the mudblood would have given you the time of day, talk about buying yourself friends,"_

_**Okay so I don't own any of the characters, they are all owned by JKR,**_

_**So this is my very first one-shot, I hope it was kinda nice**_


End file.
